Sexy girls club without fear of losing:'
by Kaname Uchiha
Summary: El hombre la tenía sujeta de la melena, y estaba devorando su cuello a besos y que le sacaban más de un gemido de placer a la chica.-lo siento bebe pero la hora ya terminó…—dijó antes de que entrara en ella/-maldita perra—gritó en alto/cap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: **Sexy girls club without fear of losing**

Autor: **zayr2e**

Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura, Itachi x Sakura… etc.**

Nota: aclaro antes de que haya confusiones, este fic' es un sasusaku, tal vez involucre a varias parejas pero no será definitivo.

Dato: el titulo significa: Club de las chicas sexys sin miedo a perder.

**Disfruta la lectura.**

**I LOVE MY JOB**

_Hotel __wing__life__ 12:00 a.m. _

**En una suite, de las más prestigiosos hoteles de 5 estrellas de la ciudad de **_**Las vegas**_**. Albergaban dos personas, el primero: un hombre de cabello semi largo, los ojos negros como el carbón de una edad avanzada que llegaba alcanzar los 40 años. Por otro lado: una chica de cabello exótico rosa, piel blanca como la nieve y poseedora de un cuerpo realmente bello que rondaba en los escasos 20 años. **

_**Nadie se imaginaba lo siguiente:**_

**El hombre la tenía sujeta de la melena, y estaba—prácticamente—devorando su cuello a besos y que le sacaban más de un gemido de placer a la chica. El hombre se encargaba de seguir los deseos de la joven, ella le dominaba en gran parte, debido a su gran experiencia en este rango, puesto que, era una **_**prostituta.**_

**Sintió como lo tumbaba a la cama y ella se desprendía de la ropa, de hecho, él ya no tenia prenda alguna en el cuerpo, ella se había encargado de desprenderla desde el momento en que entraron a la habitación.**

**Tenia que admitir que la chica poseía unos atributos inigualables, los pechos eran perfectos y seguro se amoldarían a sus manos para poder masajearlos a su manera, la cintura era fina con la cual dejaría que sus dedos delinearan su figura, sus caderas eran un poco estrechas y tenía un trasero que solo el hecho de verlo hacía que su erección aumentase.**

**La chica se acomodo en las piernas de él, empezó a estimular su miembro, era una de las tácticas que la chica ocupaba para hacer enloquecer a sus clientes. Dejó que el hombre se excitara más para que el disfrutara de la sensación que ella le otorgaba con las manos. Dejó que su cuerpo se inclinara, rozo con su boca la parte del glande donde dejó que su boca vagara por esa zona tan íntima, el hombre apretaba con fuerza las sabanas y emitía gritos de placer que aturdían el aire de la habitación. Había escuchado en la tele, que esta zona era de las más sensibles del hombre así como para la mujer era el clítoris. Tanto había sido el placer que le había estado proporcionando que el hombre tuvo que jalarla de la cabellera y besarle el cuello con muchas ganas, sintió como el hombre se posicionaba para así penetrarla cuando:**

**-lo siento bebe pero la hora ya terminó…—dijó antes de que entrara en ella, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse dejando al hombre excitado y con el rostro de confusión.**

**-¿perdón?—emitió una mueca de insatisfacción al ver como se terminaba de sujetar su sostén.**

**-Esto quiere decir que fuiste demasiado lento que no aprovechaste el tiempo y te quedaste con **_**eso**_** parado—dijó mientras tomaba su pequeña mochila, se la colgaba al hombro y salía de la habitación.**

**-maldita perra—gritó en alto mientras la chica se mofaba de él, contando el dinero que le había sacado en tan solo 1 hora.**

**-gracias, estúpido—contesto en voz baja mientras salía del hotel y tomaba un taxi.**

**Había que reconocer que el tipo era un empresario, además, tenía suerte de haberle propuesto una salida intima y así conseguir más dinero, por eso amaba su trabajo, por eso le encantaba conocer gente de la alta sociedad, por eso le encantaba vivir en las vegas.**

**-por algo dicen que es la ciudad del pecado—recitó de forma graciosa. El conductor la miró por el retrovisor mientras enarcaba una ceja.**

**-también del entretenimiento señorita—dijó en voz alta, ella solo le dio una media sonrisa por cortesía y se dedicaba ver las calles abarrotadas de **_**prostitutas**_** buscando a sus presas.**

**Pertenecía a un club nocturno "****Sexy girls club without fear of losing" ****es uno de los más destacados de la zona central. Había ocasiones, en que la mandaban a la zona **_**vip**___**del ****lugar****, ****debido**** a ****que**** era ****una de las más bellas, de hecho, el lugar se caracterizaba por contratar a chicas guapas de todo Estados Unidos y las llevaban ahí para prostituirse y sacar un buen salario que en sus lugares de residencia no conseguían en todo el año.**

**Ese era su caso, ella provenía de Arizona, sus padres nunca le hacían caso, a ella le encantaba modelar y aparecer en obras de teatro de la escuela. Sus profesores la alagaban por el potencial que tenía, habían ido varios agentes a verla actuar y modelar pero nunca más los volvió a ver.**

**Por eso, ahora se encontraba aquí, su meta era poder sacar dinero y darse la vida que soñó y no depender de sus padres que estaban muertos de hambre, solo se preocupaban por ellos y no le importaba la vida de su hija pequeña. Tenía otras dos hermanas más, ellas también pertenecían al negocio en el cual ella desempeñaba. Había sido idea de su hermana mayor entrar en este lugar, ella vivía tranquila y trabajaba las horas que ella quisiera, además, sacaba mucho dinero en pocas horas y se daba buenos lujos.**

**Y ahora lo comprobaba.**

**Podía sacar más de 500 dólares cada dos días sino es que los sacaba en un día. **

**Amaba Las Vegas.**

**Amaba el club "****Sexy girls club without fear of losing".**

**Amaba**** a su hermana **** por conseguirle el trabajo.**

**Amaba el dinero que podía obtener en escasos días.**

**Pero sobre todo, pesé a todo lo que ganaba, obtenía y sacaba de todo esto, su principal motivo era:**

**AMABA SU TRABAJO.**

**Se iba a olvidar de sus sueños de convertirse en una famosa actriz de Hollywood, de sus sueños de convertirse en una modelo reconocida y todos aquellos sueños estúpidos que tenía de niña.**

**Ahora, podía darse el lujo que quisiera sin necesidad de pasar todo el día en un estudio de grabación soportando viejas metiches, gente mandona y a todos los paparazis que acosaban a toda famosa. **

**-tenga, quédese con el cambio—dijó mientras se bajaba del taxi y caminaba directo a su casa.**

**-gracias—contestó mientras arrancaba el coche con una sonrisa.**

**Cruzó las puertas de su casa, tenía un estilo muy clásico pero también había dejado esos pequeños toque que la hacen verse un poco juvenil. Le había costado 2 años poder conseguir semejante casa, pero al final, había obtenido lo que quería.**

**Subió a su habitación, y fue directo al baño a recibir una reconfortante ducha. Cuando hubo salido, se cambio y se recostó en la cama quinsay que estaba justo a la mitad de la habitación.**

**Siempre le hacia lo mismo a los hombres, entretenía a los hombres dándoles placer y distraerlos del tiempo, y al final no lograban follarla.**

_**Lastima.**_

**Aunque alguien sí había obtenido lo que quería, la había engatusado y la había hecho tocar el cielo. En ese día no había puesto la atención en el tiempo, la había **_**jodido **_**de la peor manera. Es más, la había dejado tumbada en la cama como una **_**puta**_** (lo que ahora era) y se había ido sin despedirse.**

_**Maldita sea pendejo.**_

**Desde esa noche, había jurado hacérselo a las demás personas, que pagaran por lo que ella había sufrido y lo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra. Los hacia distraerse y les brindaba placer corporal pero jamás habían conseguido penetrarla, como aquel hombre.**

**Pero juraba nunca más sucederle lo mismo.**

**Odiaba aquel hombre con locura, lo odia como odiaba a sus padres, lo despreciaba y juraba vengarse de él.**

_**Cueste lo que cueste.**_

**Por el momento, ya había contratado un detective, y habían logrado conseguir el nombre de aquel tipo, le estaban siguiendo la pista.**

**Su nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Prometió solemnemente hacerte pagar, por esa noche en la cual le desprecio como una **_**perra, una prostituta, como su pendeja y muñeca pasajera.**_

**Solamente ella tenía el derecho de despreciarlo como a ella se le antojara, **_**solo ella.**_

**También el detective había descubierto que el era un "**_**pobre". **_**Lo habían visto irse a las zonas más bajas de la ciudad, donde solo los de escasos recursos habitaban. Le había pagado el doble al detective para que le consiguiera todo referente a su familia, hogar y dirección. **

**Mañana recibiría las noticias sobre Sasuke, y las esperaba con ansias. Tal vez, iba hacerle una visita a su casa. Tenía un plan ideado para poder hacerle pagar.**

**Se haría pasar por otra persona, les haría creer cualquier cosa y al final pfff'', daba su golpe certero.**

**-Hahahaha, no tienes idea de cómo me voy a divertir Sasu-chan—dijó mientras cerraba los ojos y se disponía a dormir.**


	2. I FOUND YOU

Titulo: **Sexy girls club without fear of losing**

Autor: **zayr2e**

Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura, Itachi x Sakura… etc.**

Nota: aclaro antes de que haya confusiones, este fic' es un sasusaku, tal vez involucre a varias parejas pero no será definitivo.

Dato: el titulo significa: Club de las chicas sexys sin miedo a perder.

**Disfruta la lectura.**

**I FOUND YOU**

_Mansión Haruno 13:25 p.m._

**¿Cómo jactarse de lo que a ella le encantaba? Nunca lo haría. Era simple.**

**Jamás lo haría ni le dejaría hacer, estaba totalmente traumada con lo que le habían hecho, nunca iba a retractarse. Moría de ganas, se desesperaba, y quería ver la cara que iba a poner cuando descubriera su más ingenioso y sofisticado plan.**

**Pagaría mi salario de un año por verlo. Lo juró.**

**Había estado hablando minutos antes con el señor ****Christopher, le había dado todo lo que ella había deseado. Su número telefónico, dirección, cuantos integrantes había en su familia y los nombres de cada uno de ellos, los nombres de sus amigos y todo lo relacionado a él.**

**Le había también enviado una hoja con todos los datos escritos con referencia a él:**

_**INVESTIGACION (CASO DE BUSQUEDAD)**_

_**NOMBRE: UCHIHA SASUKE**_

_**EDAD: 18 AÑOS**_

_**SEXO: MASCULINO**_

_**CARACTERISTICAS: CABELLOS NEGRO CON REFLEJOS AZULADOS, OJOS NEGROS Y PIEL PÁLIDA CREMOSA.**_

_**NUMERO TELEFONICO: 29985462587**_

_**FAMILIA:**_

_**PADRE: UCHIHA FUGAKU**_

_**MADRE: UCHIHA MIKOTO**_

_**HERMANO: UCHIHA ITACHI**_

_**AMIGOS: UZAMAKI NARUTO**_

_**GUSTOS PERSONALES:**_

_**ALIMENTO PREFERIDO: TOMATES**_

_**VESTIMENTA PREFERIDA: PANTALONES OLGADOS, CAMISA DOS TALLAS MÁS GRANDE QUE LA SUYA Y TENNIS.**_

_**COLORES: AZUL Y NEGRO.**_

_**OTROS DATOS: ESTUDIA EN NIVEL MEDIO SUPERIOR, EN LA ESCUELA SCOOLDRITIRE.**_

_**ENTREGADO: HARUNO SAKURA**_

_**EDITADO: EVANS CHRISTOPHER **_

_**FECHA DE ENTREGA: 22-MARZO-2010**_

**Él había seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que ella pidió. Todo estaba perfectamente en orden y tenía una secuencia. Hoy lo que tenía planeado hacer era hablar por teléfono a esa casa y diría una jodida mentira.**

**-¿hola?—sonó una voz al otro lado del auricular.**

**-buenas tardes, ¿hablo con la señora Mikoto Uchiha?—pregunte, mientras trataba por no reír. Espero en silencio la respuesta de la señora.**

**-así es… y ¿usted es?—respondió y le preguntó.**

**-disculpe mi ignorancia, soy Hakura Haruno… soy vieja amiga de Sasuke—comenté sonriendo malignamente, tal vez la señora iba a ser lo más fácil del plan.**

**-lo siento, no había escuchado hablar de ti. ¿Quieres hablar con él?—pregunto ella sonriendo ampliamente.**

**-¿se encuentra?—le cuestionó. Aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta. No.**

**-ahora está en la escuela…—respondió la señora pensativa.**

**-disculpe, usted…yo…bueno….me preguntaba sí ¿me dejaría ir a verlo en su casa? Es que quiero darle una sorpresa—pregunté haciéndome pasar por un nerviosismo. La señora enseguida respondió.**

**-querida esta es tu casa, sí gustas puedes venir los días que quieras y todas las veces que te plazcan—resonó la voz, en un gritito ensordecedor por la repentina alegría de ella. Ingenua.**

**-muchas gracias, esta bien. Estoy en camino—respondí fingiendo estar alegre. Y en realidad lo estaba, solo que no iba a ser cualquier visita. Iba a visitarla ella.**

**-aquí te espero—fue lo último que escucho pues ya había colgado.**

**Ahora, se reía a carcajadas.**

**Primera fase: LISTA.**

**Había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado. En realidad ella no se llamaba Hakura, sino, Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Y desde hoy, Sasuke ya tenía una vengadora y esa era ella.**

**Se fijo en el tocador, vio en el reflejo a una chica de cabello color negro, lacio y largo. Con unos ojos cafés oscuros y la piel blanquecina.**

**Solo era una fachada.**

**Ella realmente tenía el cabello rosado pálido, lacio y corto con ojos color jade.**

**Se levanto y cogió uno de sus bolsos de marca que había comprado con un diseñador de moda. Se fijo nuevamente en el tocador y sonrió con arrogancia.**

**Iba a ser algo inigualable.**

**Subió al taxi que la estaba esperando fuera. Con elegancia, se adentro al vehículo y emprendió el camino.**

**La ciudad bulliciosa quedó atrás. Ahora, la zona comercial se veía en la lejanía. Ya no había rascacielos, ni los clubs y centros de entretenimiento. La imagen era un poco desalentadora, las casas no eran como las del centro, están carecían de algunas cosas y lujos como las otras contaban.**

**-aquí es señorita—habló por primera vez el conductor, que había permanecido en silencio.**

**-gracias—dijo despacio y bajo del coche. **

**Con fuerza se aferró de su bolso, y caminó a la casa que estaba frente a ella. Tocó por varios segundos a la puerta, se alcanzaba a escuchar unos murmullos y después la puerta se abrió y mostro una señora de no mas de 35 años, de ojos y cabello negro y traía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.**

**-¿Hakura?—preguntó, y ella asintió.**

**-la misma—dijo. Forzando una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la señora.**

**-un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es…—pero ella la calló.**

**-Mikoto-san—dijo ella asiendo una leve reverencia.**

**-¡oh! Querida. Por favor pasa, pasa—insistió la mujer y le abrió espacio para que se adentrara en la casa.**

**Diviso como las paredes de las casa estaban descascaradas y estaban húmedas. También los sillones estaban **_**casi**_** rotos y la mesa estaba a punto de caerse. Con gran dificultad se sentó sobre el sillón más cercano y rezando para que no se llegue a romper, Mikoto se sitúo frente a ella y le sonrió con ternura.**

**Ella estaba acostumbrada a cambiar los muebles cada año, pues estos, con el uso suelen perder el atractivo que cuentan y hacen que la casa no luzca bonita.**

**-perdona que no pueda invitarte nada de beber, solo tenemos agua ¿quieres?—le dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza por pena.**

**-así estoy bien Mikoto-san–dijo ella sonriéndole.**

**A sus fosas nasales le llegó el olor de la suciedad que había en el mueble, por lo que ella dedujo que estos estaban húmedos.**

**Pasaron varias horas donde platicaron amenamente sobre ella, Sakura, obviamente no le contó que estaba ahí por una venganza ni mucho menos que trabajaba en un club nocturno.**

**Ya pasaban de las 15:30 p.m. seguramente pronto llegarían los demás integrantes, porque según la señora venían a comer y luego se iban nuevamente a trabajar como todos los días.**

**Ayudo, **_**casi,**_** a preparar el almuerzo. Más bien observo como doña Mikoto sonreía mientras tarareaba una canción y cocinaba. Y sonrío.**

**A pesar en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, parecía que la mujer se divertía haciendo lo que le correspondía. Había preparado algo muy sencillo pero que su familia estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de guisados.**

**Cuando dieron las 16:00 horas, se escuchó como la puerta se abría, doña Mikoto salió corriendo a recibirlos y le dijo que pusiera la comida en la mesa. Con un gran esfuerzo, levante el sartén donde estaba la comida y salí para poder acomodarla en la mesa. **

**Todos los presentes me miraron confusos, yo les sonreí y dejé la comida en su lugar y avancé hasta situarme frente a ellos.**

**-buenas tardes…—dije mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Todos le miraron todavía más sorprendidos.**

**-¿Quién eres?—preguntó el que parecía ser el jefe de la familia.**

**-¿no me reconoces Sasu-chan?—pregunté refiriéndome al aludido que solo alzó una ceja sorprendido.**

**-yo…amm…creo que…—Mikoto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.**

**-Sasuke, ella es Hakura Haruno—dijó la señora, por mí parte solo asentí.**

**-¿Hakura Haruno?—repitió él confuso. Me tembló un poco la quijada, si ese tipo salía con sus tonterías no podría hacer su venganza.**

**-soy la niña que conociste la otra vez, en ese tiempo yo iba dos grados más que tú—dije, mientras me acercaba a él.**

**-¡oh! Quizás por eso no te reconozco, ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso—dijo distraídamente. Ella de refilón vio a los demás hombres que se mantenían impasibles. Y reconoció a un hombre, el de media melena negra, al igual que sus ojos. ¿Ese hombre era con que había tenido sexo ayer? ¡Oh! Por dios, pero ¿no era un gran empresario?**

**Luego de varios segundos, todos tomamos asiento y nos dispusimos a comer, la comida me recordaba a la de mi madre, tenia muy poca calidad. Yo estaba acostumbrada a ir a restaurantes donde vendían mariscos u otros alimentos nutritivos, con toda la fuerza de voluntad los mastiqué y tragué. **

**Ojala y nunca me inviten nuevamente a comer.**

**Cuando terminaron, ella ayudó nuevamente a la señora a lavar los trastos. Se le habían rotó 3 uñas por hacer todo eso. Por eso ella mejor contrataba a sirvientas.**

**Cuando terminó, se encaminó al patio donde le esperaba sentado. Se situó frente a él y le sonrió amablemente.**

**-¿aún no me recuerdas?—le pregunté y el negó con la cabeza.**

**-es…es solo que las imágenes son un poco difusas—dijo apretando su cabeza en un acto de frustración.**

**-tranquilo, pronto lo veras. Además, ya cambie y no me parezco nada de lo que era antes—dije sonriendo. El asintió y se relajo.**

**-¿puedes venir mañana?—preguntó con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas. Y sonreí con orgullo.**

**-por supuesto, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos—dije y me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. **

**Me despedí fugazmente de Itachi y de doña Mikoto. El señor Fugaku se encontraba en su recamara, le pedí permiso para ir al baño y me acerque a su recamara.**

**-nos vemos Fugaku-kun—dije sensualmente. El me miró con sus ojos desorbitados. Me acerque a él y le di un beso cerca de la boca.**

**-¿qué?—habló pero fue callado cuando intervine:**

**-cuídese mucho, mire que ocultarle a su mujer que gana bastante dinero no es bueno. Digo… después de todo lo miré el otro día mientras iba con una chica y no precisamente hablando ¡eh! Pingo—dije y salí rápidamente. Tomé el taxi y me dirigí al club.**

**Cuando llegué, me cambie rápidamente y vestí con ropa provocadora y sensual. **

**Hoy trabaría unas cuantas horas.**

**-hey, sube a la sala **_**vip**_**, hay un empresario que quiere pagarte muy bien por tus servicios—gritó una chica.**

**-aja—asentí mientras me dirigí a la sala.**

**Llegué y me senté sobre las piernas del hombre, mientras el disfrutaba de la música yo me dedique a besar su cuello y propinarle placer. Y lo hacía muy bien. Ya que sentía como el miembro se iba levantando cada vez más, me moví sutilmente haciendo incrementar aún más—como sí fuera posible—.**

**Esta noche se dedicaría a sentir un poco de placer, pero jamás, dejaría que llegaran más allá de lo permitido.**

**-vamos a otro lugar—me dijo mientras se levantaba disimuladamente sin que vieran su erección.**

**-¡oye! Solo una hora y nada más—le advertí, el asintió y me jalo fuera del lugar.**

**Me llevó a un hotel de lujo, lo desvestí sutilmente, me dedique a darle placer.**

**-¡AHHHHH!—gritó mientras iba descendiendo mi boca a su miembro.**

**Me quiso quitar la blusa y accedí un poco enfadada, luego se dedico a lamer mis pechos. Yo solo me dejaba guiar por el momento pero sin llegar a perder la razón.**

**Eso jamás.**

**-vamos nena, me estas matando—rogó mientras quería bajar la mini falda que portaba. **

**Cuando me fije en la hora ví que ya me había pasado por mas de 15 minutos. Rápidamente me aleje de él y comencé a vestirme nuevamente.**

**-¿Qué haces?—me interrogó mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba atrás de mí. Empezó a delinear mi cintura con sus yemas, luego lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y empezó a susurrarme que estaba muy bonita.**

**-gracias—dije en un suspiro. Me atrajo nuevamente a la cama y acariciar mis senos, mientras me dejaba llevar por sus caricias. Descendió hasta quedar en mi anatomía, y me beso, provocando un deseo infinito por querer que me penetrara. **

**Se levantó después de un rato de estar estimulándome en el clítoris, y me besó con ímpetu, estaba tan sumida que me era prácticamente imposible no sentir nada ante sus caricias. Separó mis piernas, estaba en la entrada de mi anatomía a punto de penetrarme cuando la imagen de Sasuke apareció frente a mí. Era como tenerlo a él nuevamente y no la tipo este.**

**De un sobre salto, me levante hecha una furia. Recogí mi ropa mientras me dirigía al baño. Una vez adentro, me enjuague la cara con jabón, recompuse mi compostura y cambie rápidamente. Salí, y me encontré con él tipo y en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mis brazos.**

**-vamos, todavía no terminamos—dijo jalándome hacía la cama.**

**-no—le respondí escuetamente. El frunció el ceño pero luego apareció una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.**

**-bueno… me encantaría hacerlo recargado en la pared o en el baño. Seguro que se siente genial y…—le di una bofetada y le encare enojada.**

**-¡maldito pendejo de mierda! Quieres joderme a la de huevo ¿verdad? Pues déjame informarte que la hora termino hace mucho tiempo, págame lo que me debes.**

**El me miró un poco irritado, se acerco a su pantalón y me sacó el fajón de billetes que me debía y me los tendió.**

**-¿continuamos?—me preguntó. Yo solo le sonreí y me acerque a él.**

**Lo tumbe en la cama, le bese el cuello y de repente le mordí. El gritó me apartó de él.**

**-maldita—siseó entre diente.**

**-nos vemos—le dije mientras le daba un beso fugaz.**

**-regresa, aun no hemos terminado—gritó. Pero estaba más que claro que no iba a regresar. Esto me había costado mucho, estaba a nada de dejarme penetrar.**

**-maldito estúpido—susurré al viento.**


	3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

Titulo: **Sexy girls club without fear of losing**

Autor: **megan-chan**

Parejas: **Sasuke x Sakura, Itachi x Sakura… etc.**

Nota: aclaro antes de que haya confusiones, este fic' es un sasusaku, tal vez involucre a varias parejas pero no será definitivo.

Dato: el titulo significa: Club de las chicas sexys sin miedo a perder.

Pd: Este capitulo, será un Ita-Saku. Si no te gusta esta pareja, por favor absténgase de leer. Gracias.

**Disfruta la lectura.**

Happy Birthday

**-Sakura, ¿estas segura de lo que haces? No quiero que algo malo suceda con esa venganza…uh**

**-Deja de parlotear tanto, Konan. — susurré con desdén.**

**-Pero yo solo estoy tratando de hacerte ver las cosas…de lo…**

**-Cállate. No me interesa lo que opines. Si fuera de ese modo, te hubiera pedido una opinión acerca de lo planeado—inquirí impidiendo que continuara.**

**-Solo ten cuidado ¿vale?—susurró como único y ultimo recurso.**

**-Claro…—dije mientras me encaminaba a mi habitación.**

**El día lúgubre, con las nubes negruzcas, anunciando una fuerte tempestad. Hoy no iba a ir al club, me había llamado Soto, diciéndome que mejor me presentara mañana, tendría una noche espléndida. Citando: **_**Hijo de un gran empresario, celebrara su cumpleaños en el club y necesito tus servicios. Recuerda: trátalo bien, te dejó el resto a ti. **_**Y cuando decía el resto, hacia referencia al placer que tenia que proporcionar.**

_**Nada raro, viniendo de Soto**_

**Soto. Un tipo que según el proviene de la **_**realeza española**_**, lo cual no le creo ni la mitad. Es cierto, tiene proporciones enormes de dinero. Pero no quiere decir que sea alguien demasiado importante, pues solamente algunas veces ha ido gente importante. Políticos, senadores y una vez hasta el gobernador. Pero todos, son del mismo país. Ningún español ni nada parecido.**

**Solo, era un rico más de la población de las vegas.**

**Por otro lado, Sasuke me dijo que fuera hoy a su casa, pero no tenia ganas de verlo. Lo único que se me apetecía era tomar una taza humeante de chocolate y mirar como las gotas se disolvían en el asfalto. Tal vez si le decía que había estado ocupada él no se molestaría. Aunque no tenía porque enojarse, solo somos amigos… ¿rivales?**

**-Como me voy a divertir…**

* * *

><p><strong>-Discúlpame por no venir ayer…—dije bajando la cabeza. La imitación de un personaje me llamaba mucho la atención.<strong>

**-Hakura, no hay problema. Vamos a dar una vuelta—dijo. Asentí y nos encaminamos hacia un rumbo desconocido que a mis ojos, la verdad me irritaba.**

**Finalmente me había decidido por venir al siguiente día. Mi venganza iba a ser lenta y torturante, claro así era.**

**El camino fue lento, Sasuke esquivaba mis miradas, se concentraba en mirar el suelo como si fuera lo mejor de todo. Cuando, ¡por dios! tenía a una chica del club más famoso de Las Vegas y de las más cotizadas. En el camino nos encontramos con una gran variedad de gente. Especialmente niños.**

**-Creo que el silencio no es lo mío—dije abriendo un nuevo tema, me estaba desesperando el tipo.**

**-A mi me fascinan, pensé que lo recordarías…—dijo mirándome de reojo. Asentí y fije mi vista el frente.**

**-Pensé que ya habías cambiado, lo siento—dije tragando mi maldito orgullo.**_** "¡tranquila, relájate todo esfuerzo tiene una recompensa!".**_

**-No importa—dijo restándole importancia. Logre divisar a un niño cerca de nosotros y venia acompañado de otros un poco más atrás. Sentí como un niño lanzaba un globo de agua y que iba directo a mí.**

**Terminé bañada de agua, y con mis ropas caras mojadas.**

**-Lo sentimos—dijeron todos en coro. Aun así mi coraje iba en aumento.**

**-Malditos hijos de puta… mi ropa es de marca… maldición. Sus padres jamás lograran pagar la blusa como mínimo—dije, el coraje me cegó y cuando estaba apunto de darle una cachetada al niño Sasuke me detuvo.**

**-Hakura, detente—susurró. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían platos. Solté con fuerza mi mano que aun él la sujetaba. **

**-Como sea…—dije. Olímpicamente y con mi distinguido caminar me alejé de ellos. Sasuke tardo un poco en reaccionar para después me siguiera el paso.**

**-¿Qué fue eso, Hakura?—dijó un poco confundido. Rodeé los ojos con molestia, lo que menos quería era que me descubrieran.**

**-Nada, solo olvidemos esto y ya—dije finalizando la conversación.**

**Caminamos nuevamente, la gente trataba de disimular las risas que contenían con muy poco esfuerzo y eso me enfurecía. Llegamos a un parque donde lo predominante era la tierra, nos fuimos acercando a una banca pero justo antes de llegar una bicicleta venia con rapidez y lo único que alcance a escuchar fue un: -Cuidado…—**

**Ahora estaba toda llena de hierbas y tierra que se pego rápidamente por mi ropa húmeda.**

**-Maldita sea… ¿Qué me falta? ¿Me va a orinar un perro?—dije gritando y mostrando mi frustración.**

**-Hakura, cuidado—gritó Sasuke pero cuando reaccione era demasiado tarde. **

**Un líquido caliente fue deslizándose por mis piernas, cerré fuertemente los ojos al imaginarme la repugnante idea que cruzó por mi mente: **

"_**Un maldito perro hizó sus necesidades en mis piernas"**_

**-Puta madre… ¿y ustedes que ven?—grite al sentir varias miradas posarse sobre la gracia del maldito perro. La gente que estaba cerca corrió despavorida a un lugar donde estuvieran seguros. Estaba tan paranoica que me costaba concentrarme en mi plan.**

**-Hakura creo que seria mejor regresar a casa…—dijo tratando de no acercarse, mi aura desprendía demasiado enojo.**

**-¡TU CREES! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Quien sabe que me pasara en el transcurso de regreso… nunca debí venir, me arrepiento de todo esto… maldita sea…—le grite, con la mirada busque un taxi y me largue del jodido lugar y junto con la travesura del perro.**

**Cuando llegue a mi casa mi humor no había mejorado del todo, claro que no.**

**-Sakura… ¿por dios que te pasó? ¡Ahhh! Tu olor es un poco uff'—dijo Konan cuando se me acerco.**

**-Cállate y prepárame un baño, este olor tiene que desaparecer…—dije y luego avancé dando zancadas rumbo a mi habitación. Aunque me detuve al pensar que dejaría mi habitación infestada de este repugnante olor.**

**-¡KONAN!—grité e instantes después apareció ella.**

**-Sakura ¿qué pasa?—dijo asustada, sabia perfectamente que estaba demasiado enojada y seguro me iba a desquitar en ella.**

**-Necesito que me prepares el baño en otra habitación, menos en la mía—dije un poco más relajada. Asintió y me guió a otra habitación y trajo todo lo necesario para mi preciado baño.**

**Sexy girls club without fear of losing**

**El gran cartel iluminado por montones de luces de diferentes colores me dio la bienvenida al club, que como siempre tenia demasiado género masculino deseando entrar. Fui en dirección a mi pequeño camerino donde tenía varias pertenencias y maquillaje. Soto apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa radiante, de esas que muy pocas veces suele utilizar solo cuando significa una inversión en su club.**

**-Mi linda y querida Sakura—dijo dando varios pasos hasta situarse a mis espaldas, masajeando mis hombros.**

**Recordé cuando había entrado en el club tenia que tumbarme al dueño del club para que él nos diera la opinión y si pasábamos nos acomodaba por el grado de placer que brindábamos. Por supuesto, yo quedé entre las mejores y aun así sigo siéndolo.**

**-¿Ahora qué?—dije maquillando mis pómulos dando un toque sexy a mi rostro blanquecino.**

**-Vamos muñeca… eres de las mejores inversiones que tengo en mi club. La persona adecuada para ti acaba de llegar—dijo acomodando sus lente y mirándose en el espejo.**

**-¿Quién es?—dije con curiosidad. El sonrió con orgullo y sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y su aliento rozaba mi nariz.**

**-Hijo de un gran empresario, es hijo del tipo que el otro día te tumbaste y lo dejaste a la mitad—dijo con una ceja alzada al ver mi expresión incrédula—. Si nena me entere y no sabes como me reí ese maldito día…**

**-No se de que me hablas—dije disimulando, mi orgullo estaba de por medio.**

**-Como sea, ahora alístate porque estará en la habitación 26—dijo finalizando el tema. Salió de la habitación con paso triunfante y desapareció.**

**Remarque el tono rojizo en mis labios y delineé mis ojos de negro para adquirir un toque sensual y exótico. Cuando estuve lista me dirigí a mi nuevo cliente.**

**-Hola–saludó un joven que se mantenía sentado en la cama mientras sus pies emitían un pequeño movimiento irregular.**

**Cuando lo tuve de frente sentí una ansiedad inexplicable, es que las coincidencias estaban de mí lado. Ahora lo que tenia frente a mí decía más de Fugaku, mira que mantener a su familia en la pobreza era denigrante tanto para la señora Mikoto como para sus respectivos hijos.**

**-¿Tú nombre?—dije, lo mire descaradamente y me pareció muy apetecible y sensual.**

**-Itachi, el tuyo es…—dijo preguntando, lógicamente no iba a responder con la verdad.**

**-Nunca damos nuestros nombres a nuestros clientes… solo somos las proporcionamos placer por dinero—dije avanzando con paso cauteloso a la cama y quedar frente a él—. Te gusta lo que ves ¿verdad?**

**El sujetó con firmeza la almohada que tenía a un costado, sus ojos me esquivaban de una manera desesperante y eso eran indicios de que algo no estaba bien.**

**-Mis clientes siempre me dicen que soy muy bonita ¿vas a ser el primero en decir lo contrario?**

**-Por supuesto que no…—gritó. Su sonrojo lo noté y acerque mis manos a sus mejillas.**

**-Solo serán unos minutos, si esta es tu primera vez júralo que no te decepcionaré y al contrario será la mejor de toda tu vida—dije sentándome a horcadas sobre sus piernas. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentirme encima de él.**

**-Yo no quiero hacerlo por placer…—dijo mirándome seriamente.**

**-Me estas despreciando ¿no? **

**-No es eso solo que…—se excusó pero no lo deje terminar.**

**-Si lo quieres a la fuerza así será—dije antes de abalanzarme sobre él. Estaba tan distraído que no pudo evitar caer sobre la cama y aun conmigo enzima.**

**Rápidamente me apodere de sus labios mientras el trataba de seguir mi ritmo. Mientras él se entretenía con mis labios, deslicé su camisa y la lancé al suelo. Bajé mis labios a sus pectorales y me deleite por sus marcados músculos, mis labios delinearon cada parte de su anatomía y succioné cada pedazo de carne que estaba a mi alcance.**

**El emitía gemidos que los trataba de ahogar con la almohada, bajé mi blusa y junto con ella el brasear que portaba ese día. Lo senté en la cama y con mi mano jalé la suya y lo incité a que sus manos tocaran mis pechos y se deleitara con mi belleza. Pronto su boca sustituyo lo que sus manos con anterioridad hacían, y ahora chupaba con demasiada ansiedad mis senos.**

**Lo dejé, simplemente porque tenía ganas de que me proporcionaran placer, aun así esto no era comparado con lo que Sasuke había hecho con mi cuerpo. El era inigualable, a pesar de haber sido un principiante, sus meritos decían lo contrario. Tenia ganas de él, de Sasuke y aun así, mi orgullo me cegó.**

**Sasuke se había burlado de mí. Me había tratado como su perra, como la prostituta que era; y eso no lo iba a permitir, por supuesto que no. Mi venganza estaba por cumplirse, lo dejaría tan descaradamente desgraciado, su familia iba a pagar por lo que él había hecho. **

_**Un acto demasiado… **_

**Tenia la sensación de que mi plan iba a funcionar, ahora sin que yo lo esperara Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke estaba por saber la clase de chica que era. Me desearía tanto que juraba que me iba a buscar de nuevo, puede que al principio se resistiera pero ninguno, jamás, habían dejado de caer en mis encantos. **

_**Por que soy tan hermosa**_

**Podía sentir la creciente erección de Itachi, pedía a gritos que la liberaran y que le proporcionaran un placer inmediato. Seguro que lo iba a ser, de esto trataba.**

**El pantalón que portaba estaba en el suelo junto con su bóxer, y permití deleitarme con la gran anatomía que tenia. **

**¿Es que acaso todos los Uchihas estaban muy bien proporcionados? Era el segundo Uchiha y valla que era Uchiha. Se comparaba con la de su padre, y no estaba muy mal.**

**Deje que mis labios tocaran todo su cuerpo, el gritó cuando besé su palpitante miembro.**

**-¡AHHH! POR DIOS…**

**De reojo chequé el reloj y vi que la hora había llegado a su fin. Volví a besar sus labios con desesperación, mientras él trataba por todos los medios bajar mi falda aunque ya no había tiempo para dar más placer.**

**-El tiempo terminó—dije levantándome. Ajuste mi ropa y me dirigí al baño donde revise mi aspecto. Fatal. Tenía el maquillaje corrido y mis labios hinchados por el último beso. Sentí unas manos posarse sobre mi cintura y unos labios que succionaba mi cuello.**

**-Vamos a la cama…—susurró roncamente. Negué con la cabeza y me aparte de él.**

**-Lo siento ya no estoy disponible. Nos vemos—avance rumbo a la puerta, pero Itachi me sujetó la mano antes de salir.**

**-Por favor—suplicó. Le miré con burla y deje que mi mano se encaminara nuevamente a su miembro, lo sujeté fuertemente y el se irguió de placer.**

**-Siéntete satisfecho, eres de los mejores clientes que me ha tocado—dije con una sonrisa y salí sin ver la expresión que tendría en su rostro.**

**-Maldición, serás mía. Lo juro—susurró Itachi mientras golpeaba la puerta con los puños cerrados.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fase dos del plan: terminada.**

**Ahora solo quedaban dos cosas por hacer y finalizar mi venganza. Estaba tan cerca que podía palparlo con mis manos y saborearlo. Mi paladar se deleitaría como nunca antes.**

**-Sasuke, tu turno esta llegando. Unos días más y esto finalizará. Lo juro—susurré antes de recostarme en mi cama.**

_Porque cuando a una mujer le rompen su orgullo, es peor que una perra…_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Perdonen si es que demore en actualizar. Gomen TT_TT _!<strong>

**Espero y les sea de su agrado. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, etc.**

**El próximo será un sasusaku! Lo prometo, en serio. Se que este es un ita- saku**

**Pero era necesario para darle un seguimiento en la venganza de Sakura, cabe destacar que el fin se redujo y pronto finalizará.**

**Pero prometo dejar muy bien desgraciado a Sasuke. Se que algunas no les parece tanto, pero prometo darles una sorpresa al final. **

_**-Eso dices…**_

**-PTM! Trataré y luego me vendrás pidiendo disculpas… ya lo veras **

**-**_**aja…**_

**Ok! Saludos a:**

bludtula

sakuritta

itszel

Eiko23

asami26

setsuna17

Miisaki-chan

Mina

LOLISGUEVARA

**Mil gracias… luego nos leemos.**

**Nota: si han leído mi otro fic' ¡Gracias a ti! Quiero comunicarles que hoy mismo acabo de subir el siguiente capitulo. También actualice **

**Club de las asesinas **

**Es un nuevo proyecto que inicie hace una semana, espero y no sean malas y me dejen vuestra opinión. Por supuesto que no matare a Sasuke-chan. Amo a este idiota con locura así que tampoco planeo matarlo. "por el momento" ja… no es cierto. Algunas preguntaron que sí lo mataría pero no es así.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima… megan-chan **


End file.
